


His Girls

by writerofsorts67



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Frank Adler Fanfiction, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofsorts67/pseuds/writerofsorts67
Summary: Summary: A rainy evening with Frank and his girls.Warnings: first ever Frank fic!
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Frank Adler & Mary Adler, Frank Adler/Original Female Character(s), Frank Adler/Reader, Reader & Mary Adler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	His Girls

Frank woke up from his unexpected nap and saw that it was around four in the evening. As he sat up with a yawn, the first thing his sleepy eyes noticed outside the window was the dark clouds spread out across the equally dark sky. The sleepiness slowly started to clear from his head and he saw that it had started raining as well. He rubbed at his eyes, and slowly sat up on the air mattress that he, [Y/N], and Mary had laid out in the living room earlier that afternoon. He frowned at the empty space once his mind registered that he was alone. His girlfriend and niece -- who had suggested a short nap after lunch, in the first place -- were missing.

From his spot on the mattress on the floor, he saw that the bedrooms were empty as well and a twist of his head showed that so was the kitchen. He got up from the mattress and scratched his head, wondering where his girls were when another sound apart from the rain reached his ears. 

Frowning once more, he followed the sound and stood by the window, looking outside to figure out the other source of the sounds. His eyes instantly widened when he saw [Y/N] and Mary dance around in the pouring rain. They were both drenched to the core, their hair looked heavy as the strands stuck to their faces, and the two had large, toothy grins on their faces as they held each other's hands and jumped around in the puddles. He also noticed Roberta looking at his two lovable crazies through her own window with a small smile on her face before she moved away with a fond shake of her head.

His eyes fell on [Y/N] and Mary again, and he shook his own head when he saw that his girlfriend was now carrying his niece, and was spinning her around. Mary had her arms spread open and her face was tilted up towards the sky with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of the cool rain drops on her skin. [Y/N] had an affectionate smile on her face at how peaceful Mary looked and more so at how much the little girl seemed to be enjoying this simple activity such as playing in the rain.

Frank had a soft smile on his face, himself, as he gazed at the two people, who meant everything to him. A few more moments later, he walked to the door and opened it, the sound grabbing the girls' attention despite being lost in their own world previously. He watched as their faces lit up at the sight of him and his heart melted.

"Frank!" they exclaimed at the same time and Mary squirmed in [Y/N]'s arms to be put back on the ground again.

His girlfriend complied with the silent request and carefully placed Mary on the wet, muddy ground.

"Mary, careful!" [Y/N] called out as she watched the little girl slide a bit on the slippery grounds but the latter caught herself at the right time as she ran to her uncle and took a hold of his arm.

"Come on, Frank!" Mary shouted over the sound of the rain. "Come play with [Y/N] and me!"

"Mary, we should go inside," Frank said reluctantly, although his feet slowly moved forward out of the house and into the rain as he let his niece pull on his hand. "You both are gonna get sick."

"No, we won't!" Mary replied, grinning up at him, and she continued to pull on one of his wrists with both of her small hands.

"Mary," Frank sighed, shivering slightly as he was fully under the downpour now.

"Frank, come on!" [Y/N] repeated Mary's words, inviting him, and he looked to see her twirling by herself now with her arms stretched out by her sides and her face was tipped up to the sky like Mary was doing before.

He was entranced by her as he stood there with his wrist still in his niece's hold and came back to the present when [Y/N] stopped to face him with a hopeful, beautiful smile on her face. He shifted his eyes down at Mary and she had the exact same eager look on her face, and he knew he couldn't deny them.

Before he knew it, one of his hands was in Mary's and the other in [Y/N]'s as the girls made him dance with them, laughing and cheering. He picked up Mary in one strong arm, and used the other to keep [Y/N] close to his chest. Mary was focused on enjoying the feel of the rain on her face again and giggling, while [Y/N] looked up at him with a grin from where she rested her right cheek against his chest. His heart felt light and full at the happiness on his girls' faces, and he mentally promised himself to always keep them smiling.

***

[bonus]

He was pulled out of his awe when both [Y/N] and Mary sneezed at the same time. They instantly looked at each other with wide eyes before facing him only to meet his playful glare.

"Alright, troublemakers, let's get you two inside now," Frank said, walking towards the house, his girls still safely tucked in his arms, and to his delight, they didn’t protest to his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
